


The News

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Naru-One Shots [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy annoucement, with light miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: Some News in the NaruHina household





	The News

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy NaruHina one shot

_Oh dear…_

“Oi! Hinata!” Naruto called, his voice cheerful, but the suddenness caused the shy heiress to flinch, and, immediately, she turned, clinging to the test behind her back

“Welcome home, Naruto-kun” she said, giving a smile, but it came out awkward, her hand still clinging to the white stick

Naruto raised a single brow at her, before narrowing his eyes and coming closer

“Whats wrong, Hinata?” He asked, and she blushed, shaking her head

“N-Nothing’s wrong!” She gave another smile, but it was forced, and Naruto immediately started to worry, coming closer

She stepped back, but her back hit the wall, and she flinched

“What are you hiding behind your back?” he asked

“N-Nothing!” She said, and he frowned, not used to his wife lying to him at all

“You’re hiding something, let me see” he said, his hand grabbing her arm and he pulled

“Stop! Naruto-kun!” She pleaded and pulled back, but it was too late, he stared down at the white stick in her hand

“Whats this?” He asked, taking it and squinting, looking at it closely

She blushed and looked away

“Why is there a little ‘plus’ on it? And why does it say…” his voice trailed off and his eyes widened, before turning to stare at her face

“I-I’m sorry, Naruto-kun… I know you wanted to wait until you became Hokage to-” her words were cut off when he hugged her, tight, against him

“Hinata! Oh wow, Hinata!” He cried happily, and she held a look of total confusion as her face was pressed against his chest

“But… I thought…”

“I’m gonna be a father-dattebayo! We’re gonna be parents!” He said, his voice completely cheerful as he pulled away, looking at her again, and she noticed how his blue eyes were watering

_He’s… crying…_

“Hinata you have no idea how happy you’ve made me! I`ma be the best hokage and the best dad ever-dattebayo! Just you wait and see!” He called cheerfully, and she smiled again, this time, sincere

“I know you will be”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and posted it on my [tumblr](https://bihetbrujx.tumblr.com/post/171856184837)
> 
> I'm going to slowly post all the Naruto one shots
> 
> My requests are still closed, but I may open them once I finish writing all my queued up fic ideas


End file.
